


Teddy Bear

by StilesHale91



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Angst, Choking, Crying, Diapers, Dry Humping, Killing, Masturbation, Orgasm, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushophilia, Tate is 15, Violence, Watersports, Wetting, suffocating, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91





	

“Will you be sweet and gather the trash? I left a bag on the kitchen table.” Tate held those dark eyes of his angrily at his mother. He was used to the fact that his mother never even asked if he was okay, or to ask about school. But to come home and already be asked to do chores was getting on the boy’s nerves. 

“Why don’t you ask Jamie, or that junkie, or the fuck knows which is the one who’s currently fucking you? For once they could gather their condoms and beer cans!” Tate gasped when he was slapped up by his mother, he ignored how she called for him, the blonde boy grabbed up the black trash bag, then stormed up angrily on the stairs. He felt sick as he saw one of his mother’s lover sleeping in her room. On purpose Tate shut his door as loud as he could so it’d wake that fucker up. Once he locked his door Tate dropped the bag then strutted up to the corner of his room where a big light brown teddy bear was seated. The blonde boy broke out into tears as he crouched down then wrapped his arms tightly around the big plush toy. “She’s fucking ruining my life….she…chased dad away…” Tate sobbed harder as he pressed his face onto the fluffy toy’s chest. He shuddered slightly when there was wild knocking on the door but he just hugged his teddy bear tighter, while he tried muffling his sob on the plushie’s chest. 

“…Open the fucking door Tate!....” The fifteen year old boy heard as the tough bald guy was shouting while he kept banging at his door. “Leave him Joseph!” “No! That fucking kid needs to learn how to behave, Constance! He shut that door on purpose to wake me up! It’s not the first time. Or when he smashed the windows in my car, I know it was that fucking kid. He’s a psycho Constance! He belongs to a mental house!” “Do not dare to talk about my son like that!...” 

The loud argument went on like that however Tate locked it all out from his brain. “We should play a little, huh?” Tate whispered to the teddy bear then slowly pulled off his black t-shirt what revealed his pale skin. Tate shifted as he pulled his black pants off along with his underwear. He put all his clothes away then crawled over to his bed all naked, then pulled a big metal chest out of it. Tate pulled a little key out from his pants’ pocket what opened the chest. He pulled out an adult sized diaper before he locked the chest securely. Tate sat onto the soft diaper, then once he finished putting it on himself he grabbed up the black trash bag, then the teddy bear. He put both on his mattress while he crawled up on it as well. “Today we’ll play a bit differently…because I…I’m really angry….” Tate crawled on top of the big bear which was almost as big as him. Tate wiped the tears off from his cheek as he positioned himself on his plush toy. Tate held tight onto the teddy bear as he began to rub his crotch against the fluffy bear’s lap. “Ah…” Tate panted as he was grounding his lap more against the bear. He loved the crinkling noises his diaper made as he was humping his toy. Tate eventually reached out towards the trash bag, then pulled it up first onto the bear’s head, then lower till the plastic bag was completely on it. Tate felt how he began to become hard, especially when he tightly pressed his hands around the teddy’s neck with the plastic bag on it. He bit onto his lower lip so his moan wouldn’t be heard. He was getting really hard from imagining that he was suffocating Joseph or any fucker who tried to act as if they were the man at the house or Tate’s stepfather. “Yeah…choke…” Tate grabbed tighter onto his teddy’s neck while he rubbed his crotch more against its lap. He wrapped his arms around his teddy bear while he sped up his thrusting, his angelic blonde locks were getting damp from his sweating. Tate stopped for a while as he felt the pressure in his bladder, the boy closed his eyes down and only let out small whimpers as he began to pee inside his diaper, he loved the warm feeling so his erection came back within seconds. He pressed his left hand tightly against his teddy’s mouth and nose through the plastic bag while he continued humping it needily. “Ahhh yes die….die….ah…fuck…”Tate held tighter onto the teddy’s neck with his right hand while he was giving the small thrusts against the teddy’s lap. “You won’t breathe anymore.” Tate mumbled as he was chuckling quietly his hands were shaking a bit from the adrenaline and his arousal because of the way he imagined killing someone like that would be something so good. He held tight onto the bear while he pressed his cheek at its neck while he only moved his hip, thrusting needy into his toy. Tate eventually crawled off from his teddy, then pulled a piece of string out from his drawer what he tied around his teddy’s neck as tight as he could. He scooted a bit farther on his mattress then once he undid his diaper Tate began to jerk his cock in a fast pace while he held his eyes on the teddy imaging that a person’s dead body was there instead. It got him sexually so excited that beside of the tingle he felt nauseous but in a sort of good way. Tate wanked his erect cock faster, then used the side of his diaper to feel the wetness again before he continued wanking himself even faster. “Hmmm….” Tate moaned quietly as he came with big loads all over the black plastic bag which was pulled on his teddy bear. Tate stroked his length a bit slower before he put his diaper back on, and snuggled up beside his teddy. Tate’s chest was moving up and down really fast due to his intense orgasm. “Next time I might use knives…hmmm yes..I’m getting hard again just from thinking about how I’d fucking stab all those jerks to death, or those students at my school. No one understands me…” Tate mumbled then grinned wide at his toy. “I just don’t feel ready yet to do it on people, to murder them, but I know that day will come, then just boom, I’m gonna blow everyone’s fucking head into pieces.” Tate snickered quietly before he wrapped his arms around his teddy bear then closed his eyes to have a small nap.


End file.
